Jail
This is where Pokemon who have been known to be bad go, sometimes even crazed Pokemon get sent here. ---- Archives: None. ---- Role-play here! ---- Squirtle put Snivy in one of the cells. "Have fun," she smirked and went to keep guard. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy screamed. "I don't deserve to be here!" One of the other prisoners shouted, "SHUT UP! YA OLD HAG!" Snivy slumped into the corner miserably. 17:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "You attacked police officers!" Squirtle yelled at Snivy's cell. "HEY! LET'S CHEER FOR THE OLD HAG FOR HAVING CONFIDENCE!" shouted a different prisoner and they started to cheer and clap. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy muttered Squirtle's words under her breath. "One, I'm not old; If I were to be old, you would be old, too, Squirty, since I'm younger than you. Two, you guys better shut up before I break these walls and shove a brick-" Cyndaquil snapped, "Shut up." 17:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (Squirtle didn't call her old xD) "Well said Cyndaquil. Now, SHUT UP YOU STUPID EVIL AND MENTAL PRISONERS!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (I know xD Oopsy on mai part x3) She began to think of Oshawott, and then started to panic. She suddenly yelled, "Let me out! What about Oshawott? I need to get out of here!" 17:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "SHUT UP! YOU WILL SEE HIM WHEN WE SAY YOU CAN!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:56, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "NO! I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW!" 17:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "WHY?!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "BECAUSE I JUST NEED TO!" 18:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "THAT'S NO REASON!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:01, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "IT'S KINDA PERSONAL!" 18:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THEN YOU WON'T GET TO SEE HIM!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:04, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE! YOU'VE NEVER HAD A KISS IN THE MOONLIGHT! I'M TELLING YOU, IT'S PERSONAL!" 18:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Fine, Cyndaquil, call Oshawott from the Medicine area and get him down here," she murmured in his ear. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:08, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Sure...," he said and picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" a voice said at the other end; it was Panpour. "Is Oshawott better?" he asked. "Oh yes, he is awake now and is actually sitting down. He's really healthy," came the reply. "Well, can you send him to the Jail? His girlfriend wants to see him," he said. "Sure, he'll be there in a bit," Panpour said. "Thanks," Cyndaquil said and hung up the phone. 18:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, how long of a wait?" she asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil thought about it. "It should take about 15 minutes of a walk, 7 minutes by car or taxi or such. Heh, 3 seconds by plane," he replied. 18:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Let's hope by plane," she murmured. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Oh yea, sure," he sneered and walked away to the room where they kept their doughnuts. (=D) 18:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle followed. "DUN EAT ALL THE DOUGHNUTS WITHOUT ME!" she cried. "I WANT DOUGHNUTS!" shouted one of the prisoners. "SHUT UP!" she shouted over her shoulder then went to eat doughnuts. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy felt lonely; ever so. When was Oshawott gonna be here? Cyndaquil took a frosted chocolate doughnut and nibbled on it. "So," he started. "Has it been 3 seconds, 7 minutes, or 15 minutes yet? Where's that Oshawott?" 18:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, it's been a minute," Squirtle said. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:23, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Grrr...," he hissed. Many more minutes passed. He heard a knock at the front door. "Who should that be...?" he wondered out loud. He and Squirtle walked to the front door. 18:28, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle opened the door. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott stood there, looking bored, until he noticed the door was open. "Oh," he said. "Um, I heard Snivy was here...?" Cyndaquil snorted. "She is," he replied. "Follow us." 18:32, April 28, 2012 (UTC) She led the way. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy heard footsteps coming down towards her cell. Great, she thought. How are they going to torture me now? 18:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) They walked into where you could see the cells. "She's in that one," Squirtle said, pointing to one. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy saw Squirtle and Cyndaquil appear with a familiar Pokemon. The blue and white colors, the scalchop on his stomach. It was Oshawott. 18:42, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle sat down on the bench, eating doughnuts with Cyndaquil as they talked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "O-Oshawott...," Snivy started but couldn't find any words. She leaned against the bars, unable to feel his touch. Cyndaquil muttered to Squirtle, "Romance sucks." 18:46, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Agreed," she murmured. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Let's go to the other room...," he said and took the doughnuts and went to a different room with Squirtle. Snivy watched them go; finally, the two actually had alone time. "Oshawott, I'm sorry," she said. "For what?" he replied. "For getting locked up in this prison, away from your grasp," she replied while looking down. 18:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy and Cyndaquil dined on doughnuts. (>=D) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott motioned her to come closer. "I'm breaking you out of here," he whispered. Snivy looked at him with wide eyes, but nodded. 19:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle and Cyndaquil ate and enjoyed doughnuts and talked about which doughnut was better. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil yawned. "Hey, we're running out of doughnuts! Can ya go to the storage room and fetch some more?" he asked Squirtle. Oshawott and Snivy combined their moves together and smashed down the bars one by one. The other prisoners cheered for Snivy. 19:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," she said. She closed her eyes and whistled out of the room and went to the storage room. She grabbed some more doughnuts then walked back the same way she had come to the storage room. She closed the door behind her and they shared more doughnuts. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil reached for a doughnut but then threw it at Squirtle, though not on purpose. "Did you hear that? That crashing... That cheering...," he said. 19:15, April 28, 2012 (UTC) She gave him the doughnut back then nodded. "QUICK! WE MUST INVESTIGATE!" she shouted. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) The two rushed out to find Snivy's cell jacked up and Snivy and Oshawott gone. 19:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "NU!" she said, looking around. Then she looked in the office and the doughnuts were gone also. "NUUUUU! THE DOUGHNUTS!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:23, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil roared fire. "No! Not the doughnuts!" Oshawott and Snivy raced down the road, often dropping one doughnut at a time as they ran, but they didn't care, as they had like hundreds. 19:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "NUUUUUUU!" she said, running out the door. She picked up a doughnut, following the doughnut trail. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil picked up a few too, and saw blue and green shapes in sight. "THERE THEY ARE! ARREST THEM BOTH FOR STEALING THE DOUGH- I MEAN FOR BREAKING OUT!" he yowled. 19:32, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle nodded and ran faster, picking up more and more doughnuts. "RETURN THE DOUGHNUTS AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" she yelled, chasing them. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "THE DOOOOOOUGHNUTS!" he yowled. Snivy looked back. "They're catching up!" she wailed. (Oshawott should use Surf to escape from them owo) 19:39, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (just return the doughnuts and they can leave! DX) Squirtle tackled them and grabbed the doughnuts and ran. None fell but they were running with them all. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "HEY!" Cyndaquil yowled after her. "Oh, I almost forgot..." He handcuffed Oshawott and Snivy and threw them in the same cell. "That's for stealing our doughnuts," he said. 19:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Problem solved," she said and then they started to eat doughnuts. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy scoffed and leaned on Oshawott. He kissed her softly on her forehead, until Snivy looked up and they kissed more. (xDDDDDDDD) 19:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (trololol) "STOP KISSING!" shouted Squirtle. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) They ignored her and kept kissing. (Hehehe) 19:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "STOP!" she yelled. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) They ignored her again as Cyndaquil growled. 19:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) She ate doughnuts, murmuring about how they should be sent away forever. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play